Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a recording medium, and particularly to an information processing apparatus that outputs jobs to a plurality of image forming apparatuses in a distributed manner, and a computer-readable recording medium storing an information processing program to be used in the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art:
There is realized customer-required color reproduction at a printing site by performing and operating color adjustment in accordance with a color correction target which has been set for each image forming apparatus. In addition, a printing site having introduced a plurality of image forming apparatuses aims to improve productivity by outputting jobs in a distributed manner to image forming apparatuses having color adjusted in accordance with the customer requirement.
When outputting jobs to a plurality of image forming apparatuses in a distributed manner, an image output of excellent image quality is realized by selecting an image forming apparatus to be used for printing in accordance with the customer-required image quality (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-208286, for example).